Some vehicles provide a user with the ability to remotely activate a vehicle engine using a vehicle keyfob. Typically, when the vehicle is started, any vehicle climate control settings such as heat and air conditioning remain in the same state as when the vehicle engine was last ON. The same is true for the associated fan level or blower motor level (i.e., to blow heated or cooled air). At the time of the next vehicle start, such settings may not be desirable. For example, the vehicle heater may be blowing because it was cold in the morning (when a user arrived at work) despite the fact that it is now warm in the afternoon (when the user departs from work).